Such support devices, for example in the form of slatted bed frames which are adjustable by an electric motor, are generally known, for example from EP 0 372 032 B1 and DE 199 62 541 C3.
A support device, which is adjustable by an electric motor, of the type in question for cushioning of a piece of furniture for sitting and/or lying on is known from DE 38 42 078 C2. The known support device has a first support part and a second support part which is pivotable about a pivot axis, between which a third support part is provided. In the known support device, the first support part is a stationary support part, while the second support part is a head support part, and the third support part provided between the first support part and the second support part is an upper body support part. The known support device has an electric motor drive which has an adjusting element that is connected in a force-transmitting manner to the second support part via an actuating element in order to pivot the second support part. In the known support device, the second support part is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to a rotationally supported shaft which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to a coupling lever. In the known support device, the adjusting element is a slide rod which is connected to a spindle nut of a spindle drive. When the known support device is operated, the slider pushes against the coupling lever, so that the shaft which is connected to the second support part is rotated. The second support part is pivoted in this manner.